


The Supernatural Investigators

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Meet the original family, the ones that investigate the supernatural cases and solve crimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Supernatural Investigators

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries, CW owns this. Or even this plot idea, this idea belongs to Nathaniel Buzolic, the actor who plays Kol, who wished to see Kol and Klaus team up and be investigators like CSI: Miami and to solve crimes. So, this idea is not mine, but I am writing this due to CSI: Miami being cancelled.

It's the fact that he is in this position again. You would think that he would have learned from his mistakes from the past. But, nope, his family would call him impulsive for a reason.

(3 months before this, somewhere in Chicago…)

"Klaus, I hear from the rumor mills that there are huge body counts in Mystic Falls" said Kol.

"So?" replied Klaus.

He's bored of how Kol gets excited about hearing these rumor mills. Most of the rumor mills end up being about humans killing other humans. And even though, the police forces don't always get every killer, these murders are not committed by supernatural beings.

"Yeah, but these killings are from 'animal attacks,'" Kol said joyfully.

'Oh, no,' thought Klaus.

"I guess that means we will have to ruin Rebekah's junior year in high school," Kol remarked while interrupting Klaus's thoughts.

They headed off towards Mystic Falls, off to do what they always did before, investigate crimes that are committed by supernatural beings.


End file.
